lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
2.21 ? (Fragezeichen)/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Eko arbeitet am Strand an seiner Kirche. Noch ist sie nicht wirklich als solches zu erkennen, da stehen nur ein paar Wände aus dünnen Baumstämmen. Eko zerhackt mit der Axt den nächsten dieser Stämme. Das Holz ist hart und die Arbeit schwer. Plötzlich hört er eine Stimme. Es ist Ana. Ana: Was baust du da? Eko sieht auf, entdeckt Ana etwas abseits am Strand stehen, und fängt an zu lächeln. Eko: Hallo Ana. Ana: Tja, selber hallo. Auch Ana lächelt. Und steht ganz still. Ihre Arme sind vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Ana: Verrätst du's mir? Was ist das? Eko: Ich baue eine Kirche. Ana: [Lächelnd] Wieso zum Teufel machst du sowas? Eko: Weil es mir gesagt wurde. Ana: Von wem gesagt? Eko: Einfach nur gesagt. Ich glaube, es war ein Traum. Ana: Ein Traum so wie dieser? Plötzlich lässt sie ihre Arme sinken. Und Eko bemerkt Blut auf ihrem Shirt. Alles an ihr verändert sich. Da ist Blut an ihren Lippen, und sie sieht bleich und schmerzverzerrt aus. Selbst ihre Stimme klingt anders, irgendwie blechern. Ana: Geh und hilf John! Eko starrt sie an und ist wie erstarrt. Im Bruchteil von Sekunden sieht er winzige Bildausschnitte von Ereignissen seines Lebens vor seinen Augen vorbeirasen, darunter das Dorf seiner Kindheit, den kleinen Teddy am Strick im Dschungel, ein Bild von Locke, John Candle, einen Knüppel, die Kette mit dem Kreuz und das Dharmasymbol mit dem Schwan in der Mitte. Und dann plötzlich ist Eko in der Dharma-Station, die Axt noch immer in der Hand, und starrt das dort an der Wand hängende Dharma-Symbol an. Langsam bewegt er sich vorwärts. Betritt den Computerraum. Dort sitzt jemand vor dem Computer. Eko kann es nicht fassen. Eko: Yemi? Yemi dreht sich zu ihm um, lächelt. Yemi: Hallo Bruder. Yemi steht auf. Und Eko, völlig aufgelöst, stürzt auf ihn zu, Tränen in den Augen. Eko: Oh, Yemi. Vergib mir. Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Du hattest recht. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert... Yemi versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Unterbricht ihn. Sieht ihn ganz ernst an. Yemi: Psst. Die Arbeit, die hier verrichtet wird, ist sehr wichtig, Eko. Es gibt nichts, was wichtiger wäre. Und sie ist in Gefahr. Du musst John helfen. Er hat seinen Weg verlassen. Deswegen muss er dich zum Fragezeichen führen. Eko hat Schwierigkeiten, ihm zu folgen. Plötzlich geht der Timer-Alarm los. Auf dem Timer sind in rot und schwarz nichts als Fragezeichen zu sehen. Sie fangen an, sich umzublättern. Doch auch alle anderen Bilder des Timers sind nichts als schwarze und rote Fragezeichen. Yemi geht zurück zum Computer, um die Zahlen einzugeben. Und auch auf den Tasten sind keine Buchstaben oder Ziffern mehr, sondern nur noch Fragezeichen. Trotzdem gibt er fließend den Code ein. Und der Timer springt zurück... wieder auf rote und schwarze Fragezeichen. Der Alarm verstummt. Yemi wendet sich wieder seinem Bruder zu. Yemi: Er wird es dir nicht zeigen wollen. Du musst ihn zwingen. Schon wendet Eko sich zum Gehen, will sofort aufbrechen. Doch Yemi packt ihn am Arm und hält ihn zurück. Yemi: Eko... es gibt viele Hindernisse, Bruder [Ringsum fängt plötzlich alles an zu zittern wie bei einem Erdbeben, die Einrichtung, Gläser, die Computerausrüstung... Eko sieht verstört um sich, während Yemi weiter eindringlich auf ihn einredet.] Aber du musst sie umgehen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Hast du verstanden? Eko: Ja Yemi. Er nickt. Und Yemi lächelt. Yemi: Und Eko... vergiss die Axt nicht. Die Axt wird heftig in Holz geschlagen. Und Eko schreckt aus dem Schlaf auf. Ringsum ist es dunkel. Er ist wieder am Strand bei der Kirchenbaustelle. Setzt sich heftig auf und schnappt nach Luft. Charlie, der neben ihm am Boden liegt, wacht ebenfalls auf. Charlie: Was ist passiert? Eko antwortet nicht. Starrt auf das Kreuz herunter, das er an einem Lederband um seinen Hals trägt, hält es fest zwischen den Fingern. Charlie: Alles klar mit dir? Eko steht auf und schnappt sich die Axt. Eko: [Finster] Ich muß John suchen. Sawyer, Jack, Kate und Locke (auf Krücken) bahnen sich ihren Weg zurück zur Station durch den nachtfinsteren Dschungel. Sie tragen Fackeln und sind allesamt nicht bester Stimmung. Kate: Jack, lass ihn in Ruhe. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Nein, Jack, lass ihn nicht in Ruhe. Jack: Klappe, Sawyer. Wenn Ana nicht deine Waffe geklaut hätte, dann würden wir gar nicht... Sawyer: Ist ja wunderbar! Unser Meister Hinkefuß hier verschweigt, dass der Künstler früher bekannt als Henry Gale versucht hat, deine kleine Amiga zu erwürgen und jetzt bin ich schuld, dass sie Rache will. Jack: Wieso gehst du nicht zurück zum Strand? Kate tritt zwischen sie. Kate: Hey, hört auf, und zwar beide. Grimmig wenden beide sich ab. Fast haben sie den Eingang der Station schon erreicht. Da geht plötzlich knarrend und quietschend die Tür auf, und Michael kommt zusammengekrümmt herausgestolpert. Bricht vor ihnen fast zusammen und hält sich den blutenden Arm. Jack eilt sofort an seine Seite. Jack: Michael, hey... Michael: Er hat auf mich geschossen. Jack: Wer? Michael: Er ist weg! Er ist abgehauen. Michael wirkt panisch und völlig aufgelöst. Jack versucht ihn zu beruhigen, presst seine Hand auf die Wunde. Die anderen stehen wie erstarrt um die beiden herum. Jack deutet auf die Eingangstür. Jack: Geht rein! Ich kümmer mich um ihn. Sawyer, Kate und Locke stürmen rasch in die Station hinein. Michael: Ich.. ichichich hab geschlafen und.. da waren Schüsse. Als ich.. als ich aus dem Schlafraum kam, da stand.. dieser Kerl und.. er hatte ne Pistole... Jack: Ist schon gut. Das wird schon. Du musst erstmal wieder hochkommen, okay? Er versucht Michael auf die Beine zu kriegen. Doch das ist nicht so einfach. Plötzlich klingt eine Stimme hinter ihnen auf. Eko: Ich helfe dir. Verwundert sieht Jack sich um. Eko steht da mit der Axt in der Hand wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Und gemeinsam helfen sie Michael aufzustehen. Sawyer, Kate und Locke bahnen sich ihren Weg zum Wohnbereich. Ihr erster entsetzter Blick fällt auf Ana, die reglos mit zur Seite gesunkenem Kopf auf der Couch sitzt. Kate läuft zu ihr hinüber. Sawyer entdeckt Libby, die reglos am Boden liegt, und stürzt an ihre Seite, fährt ihr vorsichtig mit der Hand über Stirn und Wange. Locke steht reglos und starrt zur Waffenkammer hinüber. Die Tür steht offen. Und die Kammer ist leer. Kurz darauf kommen Jack und Eko mit Michael hinzu. Setzen ihn vorsichtig an dem Tisch unter dem falschen Fenster ab. Michael stöhnt vor Schmerzen. Während Eko neben ihm stehenbleibt, geht Jack zu den anderen hinüber, in der Hoffnung, ihnen helfen zu können. Kate versucht Anas Puls zu fühlen, betastet ihr Handgelenk, dann ihre Halsschlagader. Doch da ist nichts. Entsetzt sieht sie zu Jack hinüber. Kate: Sie ist tot... Locke und Jack stehen ganz still. Sawyer kniet immer noch neben Libby, sieht bestürzt auf sie herunter. Plötzlich fängt sie an zu Husten, und ein Schwall von Blut spritzt aus ihrem Mund heraus. Entsetzt weicht Sawyer zurück. Libby keucht und weint und schreit. Nach einem kurzen Moment schockierter Starre, kommt Leben in die anderen. Jack läuft zu ihr hinüber. Michael beugt sich auf seinem Stuhl vor und sieht mit finsterer Miene zu Libby hinüber. Jack: Kate, sie muss hier weg. Wir bringen sie rüber und legen sie in das Bett. Michael beobachtet die Vorgänge sichtlich unzufrieden. Eko zeichnet mit sanften Bewegungen seiner Hand das Kreuzzeichen über Anas Gesicht, kreuzt sacht ihre Arme über ihrer Brust. Sie liegt auf der Koje in der Waffenkammer. Er kniet vor ihr, faltet die Hände und betet. Eko: Herr, hab erbarmen mit uns. Wir flehen dich an. Amen. Locke steht an der Tür und sieht zu ihm hinüber. Eko bemerkt seinen Blick, erwidert ihn. Keiner von beiden sagt ein Wort. Jack und Kate kümmern sich um Libby, versuchen, ihre Wunden zu versorgen. Sie liegt nun im unteren Doppelstockbett und ist völlig außer sich und nicht zu beruhigen, ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen, dennoch nimmt sie nichts und niemanden wahr, wimmert nur und weint und keucht. Jack: Sie hat einen Schock. Okay, kannst du hier den Druck halten. Er presst Tücher auf ihre blutenden Schusswunden. Kate: Ja. Klar. Kannst du ihr irgendwie helfen? Jack antwortet nicht. Kate: Jack...? Jack: [Leise] Ich hab's gehört. Drück einfach weiter drauf, okay? Er wendet sich ab, verläßt den Raum, geht in den Küchenbereich hinüber, wischt sich die blutverschmierten Hände in einem Tuch ab. Michael sitzt nach wie vor an dem Tisch unter dem falschen Fenster und presst ein Stück Stoff auf seine Wunde im Arm. Michael: Wie geht's ihr? Jack: Viel können wir nicht tun. Auf dem Tisch neben Michael liegen blutverschmierte Tücher und Dharma-Medizinpackungen. Jack: Wann war das? Michael: [Verwirrt] Was? Jack: Wann ist es passiert? Wann ist er von hier weg? Michael: Keine Ahnung, äh... vor zwanzig Minuten, vielleicht vor ner halben Stunde. Jack: Noch können wir ihm folgen. Die Spur ist noch frisch. Schon macht er Anstalten, aufzubrechen. Doch Sawyer tritt ihm in den Weg. Sawyer: Der Mann hat die Knarre und ist seit zwanzig Minuten... Jack: Er hat drei von uns angegriffen. unserer Leute angeschossen. Eine ist tot und eine liegt noch mit... Sawyer: Wenn du losziehst und Lederstrumpf spielst, wer ist dann bei Libby? Sie stehen einander nahe gegenüber und starren sich grimmig an. Ekos Stimme bricht durch die angespannte Stille. Eko: Ich werde gehen. Alle sehen ihn an. Eko: John, du hast Erfahrung im Fährtenlesen, richtig? Locke: [Verwundert] Ja... Eko: Wir finden seine Fährte zusammen. Locke starrt ihn an. Doch er widerspricht nicht. Und auch Jack nickt. Jack: Wenn ihr etwas entdeckt... irgendwas, dann kommt ihr sofort zurück und wir überlegen gemeinsam, wie wir weiter vorgehen. Eko sieht nur Locke an. Eko: Lass uns gehn, John. Und die zwei brechen auf. Rückblick Eko, gekleidet wie ein Priester, sitzt im Beichtstuhl und öffnet die Klappe, um jemandem die Beichte abzunehmen. Er wirkt und klingt etwas genervt und unwillig. Eko: Wann hast du das letzte Mal gebeichtet? Auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Holzhalbfensters sitzt ein Mann. Er klingt im Gegenzug eher spöttisch. Caldwell: Hm, gute Frage. Ist so lange her, kann mich gar nicht mehr erinnern. Eko: Für was willst du Gott um Vergebung bitten? Welche Sünden hast du begangen? Caldwell: Tja also, ich hab, außer mit meiner Ehefrau, noch mit ner anderen Frau geschlafen. Eko: Einmal oder viele Male? Caldwell: Wieviel ist viele? Eko: [Gelangweilt] Um von Gott Vergebung zu erlangen, muss man seine Sünden bereuen. Caldwell: Aah.. außerdem habe ich einen Pass gefälscht für einen, der behauptet, Priester zu sein. Eko horcht auf und schließt mit einem heftigen Ruck das Fenster wieder zu. Gleich darauf stehen die beiden zusammen vor der Kirche im Hof. Eko: Hast du ihn dabei? Caldwell reicht ihm einen falschen australischen Ausweis. Caldwell: Was hast du angstellt, Vater? Hast du etwa die Kollekte geplündert? Eko wirft ihm nur einen grimmigen Blick zu und antwortet nicht. Caldwell: Ich habe ein paar Freunde in Los Angeles. Ich könnte dich ihnen vorstellen. Eko: Was hätte ich davon? Caldwell: Du weißt schon... Geschäfte... Ekos Blick ist immer noch abgeneigt und grimmig. Ein Bischof nähert sich ihnen, bleibt bei ihnen stehen. Lächelt. Monsignore: Guten Morgen, Vater Tunde. Ekos grimmige Miene taut ein bißchen auf. Eko: Gute Morgen, Monsignore. Das ist Mr. Caldwell. Caldwell: Sehr erfreut. Eko: Er bereitet mit mir eine Reise in die Vereinigten Staaten vor. Caldwell schüttelt dem Bischof die Hand. Monsignore: Es tut mir leid, ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, aber wie es aussieht, werden sie die Reise verschieben. Eko runzelt die Stirn. Doch der Bischof lächelt. Monsignore: Es wurde ein Wunder gemeldet. Wenig später stehen der Monsignore und Eko zusammen mit einer Frau, Joyce, in der Kirche. Joyce: Meine Tochter ist... sie ist ertrunken. Eko: Es tut mir leid, von ihrem Verlust zu hören. Joyce: Nein, Sie verstehen nicht. Sie ist wieder aufgewacht. [Eko runzelt die Stirn. Die Frau ist ganz aufgekratzt.] Wir waren ein bisschen im Busch unterwegs und Charlotte muss irgendwie gestolpert sein.. und dann ist sie in den Fluss gefallen.. ihre Schwimmkünste sind nicht überragend. Sie war tot. Und am nächsten Tag ist sie wieder aufgewacht. Eko sagt kein Wort. Joyce: Verstehen Sie nicht? Ein Wunder ist geschehen. Eine Bestätigung unseres Glaubens. Die Menschen müssen es erfahren. Eko: Wo hält sich ihre Tochter gerade auf? Joyce: Zuhause. Mein Mann ist bei ihr. Eko: Und was sagt er dazu? Joyce: [Die Frage ignorierend] Die Weltöffentlichkeit muss davon erfahren. Wir müssen damit zum Vatikan gehen, die ganze Welt muss erfahren.. Monsignore: Es tut mir leid, das können wir nicht tun, Mrs. Malkin. Es wird eine Untersuchung von Seiten der Kirche geben, bevor es irgend jemand erfahren darf. Vater Tunde wird diese Untersuchung durchführen, wenn sie erlauben. Eko wirft dem Bischof einen entsetzten unwilligen Blick zu. Der achtet nicht darauf. Eko: Mrs. Malkin, würden Sie uns eine Minute allein lassen? Joyce: Selbstverständlich. Sie lässt die beiden Männer allein. Eindringlich wendet Eko sich an den Bischof. Eko: Monsignore, bei allem Respekt, ich kann nicht tun, was sie mir auftragen. Monsignore: Und wieso nicht? Eko: Weil ich nicht glaube, dass diese Frau die Wahrheit sagt. Monsignore: [Schmunzelt] Gerade deswegen sollen sie es ja tun. Inselabschnitt Eko und Locke ziehen durch den finsteren Dschungel. Eko geht schnellen Schrittes voran, und Locke auf seinen Krücken hat Mühe, ihm zu folgen. Und auch keine rechte Lust dazu. Locke: Siehst du irgendwas, was ich nicht sehen kann? Eko reagiert nicht, rennt forsch weiter. Und Locke bleibt stehen. Locke: Hey! Es gab nicht das kleinste Zeichen oder den Hauch einer Spur, seit wir los sind. Hinter was rennst du her? Endlich stoppt Eko, dreht sich zu Locke um. Eko: Wo ist das Fragezeichen? Locke: Das was? Eko: Das Fragezeichen, John. Wo ist es? Locke: Weißt du was? Du kannst deine Schatten allein jagen. Ich geh wieder zurück. Doch Eko vertritt ihm den Weg. Locke kann nicht vorbei, sieht Eko missmutig an. Eko: Ich weiß, dass du es mir nicht zeigen willst... aber du musst. Locke: Nein, ich muss dir gar nichts zeigen. Eko: Dann tut es mir leid. Während Locke ihn noch etwas fragend ansieht, knallt Eko plötzlich seinen eigenen Kopf gegen Lockes Stirn. Locke geht zu Boden. Eko sitzt an einem kleinen Feuer. Locke liegt neben ihm am Boden und kommt nur langsam wieder zu sich. Betastet seinen schmerzenden Kopf, wirft Eko einen Blick zu. Locke: Du hast mich geschlagen. Er versucht sich aufzurichten, doch es gelingt nicht recht, und er bleibt am Boden liegen, sieht weiter zu Eko hinüber. Locke: Wieso hast du... Eko: Weil du angefangen hast, schwierig zu werden. Locke: Hast du den Verstand verloren? Eko: Nein. Locke: Ana Lucia, deine Freundin, ist gerade ermordet worden und du... Eko: Ana will, dass ich dir helfe, John. Locke: Wobei sollst du mir helfen? Wieder will er sich aufrichten. Diesmal gelingt es ihm. Eko: Das Fragezeichen zu finden. Locke: Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, oder? Eko: Nein, aber das Einzige, was im Moment wichtig ist, ist dass du weißt, wovon ich rede. Locke hat genug. Er zerrt den Zettel hervor, auf dem er versucht hat, die Schwarzlichtkarte nachzuzeichnen, und drückt ihn Eko in die Hand. Er ist völlig außer sich. Locke: Hier. Hier, du willst es? Du willst dein blödes Fragezeichen? Hier, das ist es... [Er klopft mit dem Finger aufgebracht auf das aufgemalte Fragezeichen in der Mitte des Zettels.] Sieh's dir an. Du kannst es haben. Nimm es! Es ist bedeutungslos. Nur eine Erinnerung. Das sind zehn Sekunden von gar nichts. Eko bleibt ganz ruhig, betrachtet die Skizze, versucht, sich zu orientieren. Deutet auf einen Punkt auf dem Zettel. Eko: Das ist deine Station, ja? Locke: [Bitter] Das ist nicht meine Station. Auch darauf geht Eko nicht ein, konzentriert sich nur auf die Skizze. Eko: Wenn der Schwan unser Ausgangspunkt ist, dann müssen wir da lang. Er deutet in eine Richtung in den Dschungel hinein. Locke: Wir sollten gar nicht hier sein. Ana Lucia könnte noch am Leben sein, wenn nicht Jack gesagt hätte, dass Henry sie angegriffen hat. Eko: Und jetzt will sie, dass wir dahin gehen. Sie will, dass wir hier hingehen, wir beide. Das hat sie in meinem Traum gesagt. Locke: [Spöttisch] Oh, natürlich, in deinem Traum. Eko: Sag mal, John. Bist du noch nie einem Traum gefolgt? Locke starrt ihn an und sagt nichts mehr. Rückblick Eko sitzt in seiner Priesterkluft vor dem Schreibtisch von Dr. Ian McVay in dessen Büro. Beide sind nicht sonderlich angetan von diesem Treffen. Eko wirkt distanziert, Dr. McVay frustriert. McVay: Also hat der Vatikan wirklich Interesse an diesem Fall.. Eko: Das hängt davon ab, wie mein Bericht ausfällt. Wieso erzählen sie mir nicht, was in jener Nacht passiert ist? McVay: Gegen 1 Uhr morgens bekam ich einen Anruf. Ambrose brachte das Mädchen her, tot. Sie hatte zwei Stunden im Wasser gelegen. Eko: Ist ihnen bei ihrer Arbeit schonmal so ein Fall begegnet? McVay: Ja, klar, ich bin.. ich bin Bestatter. [Eko sieht äußerst skeptisch aus, und McVay will sich fast ein wenig verhaspeln.] Wissen sie, das ist.. mein tägliches Brot. Ich bin ausgebildeter Leichenbeschauer, schließlich hab ich Medizin studiert. Auch das kann Ekos skeptischen Blick nicht mildern. Eko: Und wann haben Sie herausgefunden, dass sie... nicht tot war? McVay: [Knapp] Während der Autopsie... Eko starrt ihn an. Eko: Während der Autopsie? McVay: Ist schon gut. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie mir glauben würden. Vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch liegt ein kleiner Rekorder, er drückt auf Play, und ein Band beginnt abzulaufen. McVay: Ich meine, ich.. ich dachte, am besten hören sie es sich an.. Er steht auf und verläßt das Zimmer, geht ins Nebenzimmer hinüber. Eko bleibt am Schreibtisch zurück und lauscht. McVay: [vom Band] Verstorbene ist weißer Hautfarbe und weiblich, Größe: 161 Zentimeter, Gewicht: 51,3 Kilo. Der Leichnam wurde gewaschen und vorbereitet von der hinreißenden Valerie McTavish. Valerie: [vom Band] Ian, hör auf damit. McVay: [vom Band] Ich beginne mit der Untersuchung... Ohne Zweifel ist der Tod durch Ertrinken eingetreten. Ich fange mit der Untersuchung des Thorax... Und plötzlich schrillt ein gellender Schrei vom Band. Chaos folgt, mehr Schreie, die bis ins Mark dringen, und ein heilloses Durcheinander. McVay kommt wieder ins Zimmer und schaltet das Band ab. Eko starrt ihn an. McVay holt die Kassette aus dem Rekorder und hält sie Eko hin. McVay: Sie können es haben. Eko rührt sich nicht. McVay: Nein, bitte... ich möchte es nicht noch einmal hören. Inselabschnitt Noch immer ist es Nacht im Dschungel. Eko hält Lockes kleine Kartenskizze vor sich und versucht, dem Weg darauf zum Fragezeichen zu folgen. Locke humpelt auf seinen Krücken genervt hinter ihm her. Eko bleibt stehen. Locke: [Spöttisch] Hast du dich schon verlaufen? Eko: Deine Karte ist ziemlich ungenau. Locke: Kann nicht sein.. Eko: Diese beiden Linien... ist das ein Fluss? Locke wirft nur einen knappen gelangweilten Blick auf den Zettel. Locke: Nein, das sind gewellte Linien. Ich habe es mir nicht ausgedacht, sondern nachgezeichnet. Ich wusste nichtmal, dass es eine Karte ist. Eko: Gehen wir davon aus, dass es eine ist. Locke: Wofür ist die Axt? Eko: Das weiß ich noch nicht. Eko geht weiter. Tritt plötzlich auf etwas. Es knackt und klirrt. Er sieht auf seinen Fuß herunter und entdeckt eine der kleinen Marienstatuen am Boden. Auch Locke sieht sie. Eko sieht wieder auf, blickt vor sich in den Dschungel und läuft weiter. Kurz darauf stehen sie vor dem ausgebrannten nigerianischen Flugzeug. Eko: Warst du derjenige, der das Flugzeug gefunden hat? Locke: Ja. [Er sieht nachdenklich die Klippe hinauf.] Es hing oben in den Bäumen. Eko: Weswegen ist es heruntergefallen? Locke: Wegen Boone. Boone war der Auslöser. Dann ist er gestorben. [Sich selbst verspottend] "Ein Opfer, das die Insel verlangt hat." Eko, der nicht wie Locke stehengeblieben, sondern näher an das Flugzeug herangegangen ist, wirft ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. Eko: Wie bitte? Locke: Gar nichts. Und, was kommt jetzt? Eko: Wir bleiben hier. Wir werden schlafen... und auf weitere Anweisungen warten. Locke seufzt. Unten in der Dharma-Station herrscht angespannte Rastlosigkeit. Jack läuft ziellos hin und her. Kate beobachtet ihn. Jack: Wo bleiben sie nur? Kate: [Sanft] Jack, hör damit auf. [Jack läuft weiter.] Es ist nicht leicht, eine Spur in der Dunkelheit zu finden. Sie werden schon kommen. Michael sitzt, nun mit einer Schlinge um den verletzen Arm, auf einer Bank, sieht Jack an, als der an ihm vorbeihastet. Michael: Jack, hat sie irgendwas gesagt? Libby? Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: Sie ist noch bewusstlos. Die Blutung hat aufgehört. Kate: [Hoffnungsvoll] Das ist doch gut, oder? Jack sieht sie an, niedergeschlagen. Jack: Nein. Das ist nicht gut. Kate senkt den Kopf. Michael: Kannst du denn gar nichts für sie... Jack: [Leise] Ich könnte es leichter für sie machen. [Er wirft Sawyer einen Blick zu, der ganz in der Nähe sitzt] Aber dafür fehlt mir etwas. Sawyer: [Grimmig] Was guckst du mich so an? Ich hab dir die Medikamente vor 2 Tagen ge... Jack: Das Heroin, Sawyer. Kate wendet betreten den Blick ab. Sawyer verzieht das Gesicht. Jack hat die Arme auf den Tisch gestützt und den Kopf gesenkt. Sawyer steht auf. Sawyer: Ich brauch 20 Minuten. Jack: [Ohne ihn anzusehen] Kate wird dich begleiten. Sawyer: Wieso müssen zwei Leute losgehn... Jack: [Fest und bestimmt] Kate wird dich begleiten. Kate sieht ihn verwirrt an. Kate: Was soll das? Wieso braucht er meine Hilfe dafür? Sawyer: [Bitter] Unser Jacko weiß, dass das Heroin in meinem Lager ist, zusammen mit den Waffen. Also kann ich dich entweder hinführen oder die arme Libby muss weiter leiden. Lieg ich damit richtig, Doc? Er starrt Jack, der ihm immer noch den Rücken zugekehrt hat, grimmig an. Jack: Ja. Ja, damit liegst du richtig. Sawyer wendet sich ab und geht. Sawyer: Lass uns gehn, Sommersprosse. Jack wendet sich ebenfalls ab und geht in die andere Richtung. Kate steht noch einen Moment still da und sieht verwirrt erst dem einen, dann dem anderen hinterher. Dann folgt sie Sawyer mit langsamen Schritten. Inzwischen ist es Tag geworden. Unten am Strand herrscht schon reges Treiben, als Sawyer gefolgt von Kate das Camp betritt. Kate: Eine Sache würd ich gerne wissen. Sawyer: Ja, und die wäre? Kate: Wie ist Ana Lucia an deine Waffe gekommen? Sawyer: Keine Ahnung. Sie muss sie mir geklaut haben. Kate: Wie soll das bitte möglich gewesen sein? Ist sie ne Taschendiebin. Sawyer: Wenn ich wüsste, wie sie's getan hat, dann hätte sie es kaum tun können, oder lieg ich da falsch? [Er klingt etwas ungehalten, bleibt plötzlich stehen; direkt vor dem Eingang zu seinem Zelt. Greift nach der Plane, um Kate den Weg freizugeben.] Bitte, nach dir. Kate: [Verwirrt] Wollten wir nicht zu deinem Vorratslager. Sawyer: Wieso musst du eigentlich immer alles so verkomplizieren? Jetzt geh einfach da rein. Kate betritt das Zelt, Sawyer folgt ihr, hockt sich in der Zeltmitte auf den Boden und zieht die Decke weg, die dort auf dem Sand liegt, fegt ein bißchen vom Sand beiseite. Darunter kommt ein Blechstück des Flugzeugs mit dem Oceanic-Symbol zum Vorschein. Sawyer hebt es hoch. Und gibt den Blick auf sein geheimes Lager frei. Kate ist nicht wenig erstaunt. Kate: Du versteckst die Waffen hier. Sie waren immer hier. Unter dir. Sawyer: Hab euch reingelegt, nicht wahr? Er holt eine der kleinen Marienstatuen aus dem Loch im Boden hervor und reicht sie Kate. Als die beiden das Zelt wieder verlassen, um zurück zur Station zu gehen, läuft Hurley ihnen über den Weg und hält sie an. Hurley: Hey Leute. Hat jemand Libby gesehen? Beide bleiben stehen, betreten, wissen nicht, was sie sagen sollen oder wohin mit ihren Blicken. Sawyer wendet sich ab. Doch Kate geht langsam auf Hurley zu. Wir sehen aus der Ferne, wie sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legt. Ihm zu erzählen scheint. Und wie Hurley den Kopf senkt. Tief im Dschungel schläft Locke noch immer. Doch Eko ist wach, sitzt neben den Resten ihres kleinen Feuers und stochert mit einem Stock darin herum. Plötzlich hört er eine Stimme. Yemi: Eko... Er sieht auf, blickt um sich. Da steht sein Bruder zwischen den dichten Büschen. Sofort fängt Eko an zu strahlen. Eko: Yemi... Auch Yemi lächelt ihn an. Bedeutet ihm jedoch, ruhig zu sein. Yemi: Psst. Du weckst John. Komm. Folge mir. Ohne Zögern springt Eko auf und läuft ihm nach. Eko: Yemi. Gleich darauf sehen wir Yemi die steile Klippe hinaufklettern, die einst schon Boone vor ihm hinaufkletterte, hinweg über all die dicken Wurzeln, an denen er sich festhält und hochzieht. Eko folgt ihm, versucht ihn einzuholen. Eko: Yemi! Yemi. Doch Yemi ist schneller, erreicht vor ihm die Spitze und verschwindet aus seinem Blickfeld. Rasch klettert Eko weiter, erreicht ebenfalls die Spitze und blickt über den Rand. Da sitzt Yemi vor ihm. In einem Rollstuhl. Und lacht ihn an. Yemi: Weck John auf! Eko schreit auf und stürzt rückwärts die Klippe hinunter. Mit einem Ruck landet er am Boden. Gleich darauf schreckt Locke heftig aus seinem Schlaf auf. Er sieht um sich, sichtlich mitgenommen, versucht sich zu orientieren. Eko, der neben dem verloschenen Feuer sitzt, wirft ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Eko: Alles okay, John? Locke: Ja, ich... Ja, es geht mir gut. Eko ahnt etwas. Eko: Hattest du einen Traum? [Als Locke nickt, wird Eko immer aufgeregter] Von einem Mann? Einem Priester? [Locke sieht etwas schockiert und verwirrt aus. Doch Eko lächelt zufrieden] Der Mann, den du gesehen hast, war mein Bruder. Locke: Dein Bruder...? Eko: Deswegen sind wir zusammengeführt worden. Und so bekommen wir unsere Anweisungen. So wird uns unser Weg gezeigt. Locke: Aber ich weiß nicht, wo wir hingehen sollen. Eko: Hat er irgendwas zu dir gesagt? Locke: Nein, er er.. Eko: Gar nichts? Irgend etwas? Locke: Äh, ich ich.. kam gar nicht darin vo. Da da warst du.. äh es es.. es war nicht.. er war.. er wollte unbedingt, dass ich ihm folge. Eko: Wohin solltest du ihm folgen? Langsam hebt Locke den Blick und sieht zur Klippe hinauf. Eko folgt seinem Blick. Und springt auf. Eko: Warte hier. Locke: Eko, das war doch nur ein Traum. Das ist gefährlich. Eko! Doch Eko hört nicht auf ihn sondern läuft mit der Axt in der Hand auf die Klippe zu. Rückblick Eko hält seinen Wagen vor einem Haus an und steigt aus, sieht zum Haus hinüber. Dort auf der Terrasse sitzt ein Mädchen und starrt ihm entgegen. Steht auf, als er näherkommt. Eko geht auf das Haus zu. Da kommt Joyce Malkin durch die Tür auf ihn zu. Joyce: Vater, sie kommen gerade zu einem schlechten Zeitpunkt. Sie sollten später wiederkommen. Eko: Mrs. Malkin, ich muss mit ihrer Tochter reden. Gestern in der Kirche sagten sie, dass sie... Joyce: Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe. Sie kommen nur grade ein wenig ungelegen. Schon kommt Richard Malkin durch die Tür gestürmt, (der Mann, der Claire in Folge 1x10 die Zukunft vorausgesagt hatte) und geht ohne Zögern auf seine Frau los. Malkin: So, das reicht! Geh wieder ins Haus, Joyce! Und Charlotte auch! Joyce: Richard, bitte. Malkin: Ihr geht rein, aber schnell! Joyce gibt nach und führt ihre Tochter mit sich ins Haus. Kaum sind sie verschwunden, tritt Malkin an Eko heran. Malkin: Ich weiß, wieso sie hier sind, mein Freund, aber sie können sich die Mühe sparen. Was passiert ist, ist kein Wunder gewesen. Eko: Der Arzt, der ihre Tochter untersucht hat, scheint anderer Ansicht zu sein. Malkin: Untersucht hat? Sie meinen, der versucht hat, sie aufzuschneiden? Er versucht nur, seine Unfähigkeit zu vertuschen. Hat er ihnen alles erzählt, wie sie angeblich ertrunken ist? Sie ist in einen Gebirgsfluss gefallen. Sie wurde bewusstlos und hat eine Hypothermie erlitten. Und deshalb wirkte sie wie tot. Eko: Und wieso glaubt ihre Frau, dass es anders war? Malkin: Weil sie fanatisch ist. Die ganze Sache, überhaupt alles was sie tut, tut sie, damit ich mich ärgere. Eko: Warum will sie sie ärgern? Malkin: Weil sie weiß, dass ich ein Betrüger bin. Ich verdiene nämlich meinen Lebensunterhalt als Wahrsager. Damit verdiene ich mein Geld. Ich sammle verschiedene Informationen von Leuten und verwende sie. Jeden Tag treffe ich auf Menschen, die ein Wunder suchen, die verzweifelt danach suchen... Aber es gibt keine Wunder. Und auf dieser Welt sowieso nicht. Eko betrachtet Malkin aufmerksam mit unbewegter Miene. Eko: Ich werde meinem Monsignore berichten, dass es hier kein Wunder gibt. Ihre Tochter lebt. Das ist das Wichtigste. Damit wendet er sich zum Gehen, geht zurück zu seinem Auto. Als er dort noch einmal zum Haus zurückblickt, sieht er die Tochter, Charlotte, hinter einem der Fenster. Sie beobachtet ihn. Inselabschnitt Eko klettert die Klippe hinauf, benutzt die Axt als Kletterhilfe, und hat Mühe, die steile Wand hinaufzukommen. Unten wartet Locke und sieht besorgt zu ihm hinauf. Locke: Eko. Eko. Schon verliert Eko den Halt und rutscht ab. Hängt für einen Moment nur noch an einem Arm am Stiel der Axt. Locke: [Panisch] Eko! Eko! Doch er kann sich wieder festhalten, klettert weiter. Eko: Hab keine Angst. Er erreicht die Spitze der Klippe und stemmt sich hinauf, stellt sich hin. Sieht sich um. Vor ihm breitet sich soweit das Auge reicht eine hügelige Landschaft hellgrünen Dschungels aus. Locke: Hey, Eko! Ist was da oben? Siehst du etwas? Eko: Nein, ich sehe gar nichts. Verwirrt und mit gerunzelter Stirn lässt er seinen Blick herumschweifen, sieht zu Locke hinunter. Und plötzlich werden seine Augen weit. Dort unten, wo Locke vor dem ausgebrannten Flugzeug steht, gibt es eine kahle Schneise im grünen Boden. Aus rotbrauner Erde formt sich dort ein riesiges Fragezeichen. Und genau dort, wo der Punkt sein müßte, liegt das Flugzeug. Eko ist nun wieder bei Locke am Boden, kniet dort auf dem kahlen Bodenstreifen, betastet die Erde und schmeckt sie. Eko: Das ist salzig. Locke: Was? Eko: Die Erde, sie wurde gesalzen, damit nichts wachsen kann. Locke: Wieso sollte man hier Salz verstreuen... hier ist doch nichts. Eko steht wieder auf, sieht aufmerksam und neugierig um sich. Eko: Ich glaube, sie wollten, dass das ein Kreis wird. Ein Zeichen, damit man diese Stelle von oben sehen kann. Locke: Sie? Was für ne Stelle? Eko: Die, auf die das Flugzeug gefallen ist. Komm mit! Eko geht zum Flugzeug hinüber, beginnt, die Erde ringsum suchend abzuklopfen, wischt sie beiseite. Und hört plötzlich ein dumpfes metallenes Geräusch. Seine Augen werden weit. Eko: John! Kannst du mir helfen? John läuft an seine Seite, und gemeinsam wischen die beiden die Erde beiseite. Darunter kommt eine metallene graue runde Tür mit zwei Griffen zum Vorschein. Locke ist nicht wenig überrascht. Und auch eine Spur begeistert. Versucht, die Tür zu öffnen. Doch es gelingt ihm nicht. Eko nimmt die Axt zur Hand. Eko: Warte. Er schlägt die Türgriffe mit der Axt lose. Hockt sich hin, um die Tür zu öffnen. Doch Locke tritt vor, lächelt. Locke: Eko, darf ich? Eko tritt sofort beiseite. Eko: Bitte, von mir aus gern. Locke packt den Türgriff, und gemeinsam reißen sie unter großen Anstrengungen die Tür auf. Darunter tut sich ein tiefes achteckiges finsteres Loch auf. Keuchend starren Locke und Eko hinein, starren in eine endlos erscheinende schwarze Tiefe. Eine schmale Leiter führt aus dem Nichts bis zu ihnen hinauf. Unten in der Dharma-Schwan-Station zerbricht Jack die Marienstatue. Zwischen den Scherben kommen zwei Tütchen Heroin zum Vorschein. Nachdenklich nimmt er sie zur Hand, betrachtet sie, rührt sich einen Moment lang nicht. Sawyer sieht ihm zu, nicht weniger bedrückt. Kate steht ebenfalls in der Nähe, die Hand nervös an die Lippen gepresst, betrachtet betrübt Jack, dann sieht sie hinüber zum Doppelstockbett, in dem Libby liegt. Und sich nicht rührt. Etwas weiter hinter Kate steht Michael, den Arm in einer Schlinge, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, in der die unendlich vielen Strichlisten eingeritzt sind, und betrachtet die Szene mit finsterem Blick. Hurleys Stimme schreckt ihn auf. Hurley: Wir standen kurz vor unserem ersten Date. Er sitzt hinter Michael ganz gebrochen auf einer Bank. Langsam dreht Michael den Kopf zu ihm herum. Michael: Date? Hurley: Ja. Ein Picknick am Strand.[Er sieht zu Michael auf.] Gut, dass du okay bist. Michael hatte gerade den Kopf gesenkt, blickt nun finster auf, doch sieht Hurley nicht an. Eko und Locke klettern die schmale Leiter hinunter in den tiefen Schacht. Locke hat seine Krücken oben zurückgelassen und hopst mühevoll von Sprosse zu Sprosse. Als beide unten ankommen, ist es finster um sie herum. Eko hält eine Taschenlampe in der Hand, versucht, die Umgebung zu beleuchten. Dort gibt es ein Dharmasymbol, in dessen Mitte sich, dort wo bei ihrer Station der schwarze Schwan zu sehen ist, nur ein weißer Kreis befindet. Locke entdeckt einen Lichtschalter an der Wand und schaltet ihn ein. Brummend und summend gehen verschiedene Lichter an und beleuchten ihnen einen Weg, dem sie folgen. Kurz darauf gelangen sie in einen Raum, dessen eine Wand komplett aus alt aussehenden Fernsehbildschirmen besteht. Bis auf einen einzigen sind sie alle schwarz und aus. Der eine zeigt nichts weiter als ein schwarz-weißes Schneebild. Dieser Bildschirmwand gegenüber stehen zwei Sessel neben zwei kleinen Schreibtischen. Langsam und staunend schreiten Eko und Locke durch den Raum. Locke geht zu den Bildschirmen hinüber und schaltet jeden einzelnen von ihnen ein. Nichts als Schnee ist zu sehen. Doch dann... in einem von ihnen... zeigt sich ein Bild. Ein Bild von der Schwan-Station. Dem Wohnbereich. Und im nächsten Moment sehen sie Jack ahnungslos an der laufenden Kamera vorbeigehen. Locke und Eko tauschen einen Blick. Locke schaltet die Deckenbeleuchtung des Raumes ein. Entdeckt einen Computer, auf dessen Bildschirm die Worte: "Print log Y/N" zu sehen sind. Er drückt auf „Y“ und anschließend auf „Execute“. Im selben Moment gibt es einen Knall, und Locke zuckt zusammen. Fährt herum. Da steht Eko vor ihm und hat gerade eine Schranktür aufgerissen, die dabei herausfiel und den Knall verursachte. Locke atmet auf. Im Hintergrund fängt ein Drucker an zu drucken. In dem Schrank, den Eko geöffnet hat, liegen stapelweise Notizbücher. Er nimmt eins heraus, öffnet es, pustet den Staub von den Seiten. Doch das Heft ist leer. Kein einziges Wort steht darin geschrieben. Der Drucker druckt ein Endlosband von verschiedenen Zahlen und dem Wort „accepted“ (akzeptiert) aus. Locke entdeckt eine durchsichtige Plastik-Druckluftröhre. Er betrachtet sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich und prüfend, dann holt er das Stück Papier mit der Skizze aus seiner Hosentasche, faltet es auseinandern, öffnet die Röhre und legt das Papier hinein. Kaum hat er sie wieder verschlossen, wird das Papier mit einem kräftigen Ruck nach oben in die Röhre gesaugt und verschwindet. Währenddessen entdeckt Eko in einem der Regale ein verstaubtes Videoband. Eko: John... Locke fährt herum. Eko zeigt ihm das Videoband. Darauf steht "Orientation" geschrieben. Eko legt das Video in einen Rekorder. Die beiden Männer setzen sich hin. Und das Band läuft. Auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen weiß auf schwarzem Hintergrund die Worte: The Dharma Initiative (Dharma Initiative) 5 of 6 (5 von 6) Orientation (Orientierung) Als nächstes sehen wir das Dharma-Symbol mit dem einfachen weißen Kreis in der Mitte. Und gleich darauf ein bekanntes Gesicht; einen Mann, der Dr. Marvin Candle aus dem Film der Schwanstation wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ist, nur dass er keinen weißen Kittel trägt und keine Armprothese besitzt. Er steht mitten in der Station, blickt in die Kamera und beginnt lächelnd zu erzählen. Videobandstimme: Guten Tag. Ich bin Dr. Mark Wickmund, und das ist ihr Orientierungsfilm für die Station 5 der Dharma Initiative. Station 5, oder "die Perle", ist eine Beobachtungsstation, in der die Handlungen der Teilnehmer anderer Projekte der Dharma Initiative überwacht und aufgezeichnet werden können. Und zwar nicht nur für die Nachwelt, sondern auch im Dienste einer steten Verbesserung der Initiative als Ganzes. Wie Karen DeGroot selbst geschrieben hat: [Wir sehen einen kurzen Ausschnitt von den DeGroots, die eine Gruppe junger Sportlerinnen bei gymnastischen Übungen in einem Park beobachten] "genaue Beobachtung ist der Schlüssel zu wahrer und vollkommener Erkenntnis." [Das Bild zeigt nun wieder Mark Wickmund] Ihr Einsatz in der Perle wird drei Wochen dauern. Sie und ihr Partner beobachten während dieser Zeit ein fortschreitendes psychologisches Experiment. Ihre Aufgabe ist, die Beobachtung der Besatzung einer anderen Station auf der Insel. Diese Versuchspersonen wissen weder von der Überwachung noch, dass sie im Mittelpunkt eines Experiments stehen. Während ihrer 8-Stunden-Schichten werden sie oder ihr Partner alles notieren, was sie beobachten und zwar in den bereitgestellten Arbeitsheften. Was ist der Sinn dieses Experiments werden sie fragen. Welche Vorstellungen haben diese Personen von ihrer Aufgabe, die sie täglich versuchen zu erfüllen? Sie, als die Beobachter, brauchen das nicht zu wissen. Sie müssen nur wissen, dass die Versuchspersonen glauben, ihre Aufgabe wäre von größter Wichtigkeit. Denken sie daran, jeder einzelne Vorfall, egal wie unbedeutend oder scheinbar unwichtig, muss notiert werden. Jedes mal, wenn ein Arbeitsheft gefüllt ist mit den Früchten ihrer fleißigen Beobachtung rollen sie es zusammen... [Das Videoband zeigt eine Störung, verschluckt ein paar Worte] ...und stecken es in eine der bereitgestellten Kartuschen. Und dann brauchen sie die Kartusche nur noch in das Rohrpostsystem zu stellen, und... presto. [Mark steht nun vor der Druckluftröhre und setzt den Behälter ein. Gleich darauf verschwindet der nach oben in die Röhre. Mark lächelt in die Kamera.] Ihr Bericht wird direkt zu uns transportiert. Am Ende ihrer 8-Stunden-Schicht, begeben sie sich zur Pala-Fähre, damit gelangen sie wieder zu den Baracken. Dort bereiten sie sich auf den nächsten.. [Wieder verschlucken Videoprobleme die nächsten Worte] ...im Namen der Degroots, Alvar Hanso, und uns allen von der Dharma Initiative: Vielen Dank... Namaste... und viel Glück. Damit ist das Band zu Ende. Und die Worte „The Hanso Foundation,/1980 All Rights Reserved“ flimmern als letztes über den Bildschirm. Eko sieht zu Locke hinüber. Eko: Willst du es dir nochmal ansehen? Locke: Nein. [Er sieht niedergeschlagen aus. Schüttelt den Kopf.] Nein, ich habe genug gesehen. Wenig später sammelt Eko auf einem Tisch liegende Papiere zusammen. Locke: Was machst du da? Eko: Ich packe diese Papiere ein. Locke: Warum? Eko: Weil sie vielleicht wichtig für uns sind. Locke: [Spöttisch. Und frustriert] Wieso wichtig? Bitte entschuldige, aber hast du.. hast du nicht denselben Film gesehen? Eko: Doch, John. Und ich glaube, dass deine Arbeit jetzt wichtiger ist, als je zuvor. Locke: Welche... Arbeit? Eko: Den Computer zu bedienen. Locke: Das ist keine Arbeit. Das ist.. das ist eh.. ein Witz. Ratten in einem Irrgarten... aber ohne Käse. Eko: Es ist Arbeit, John. Wir werden getestet. Locke: Getestet? Eko: Wir drücken die Taste, wir geben die Zahlen ein. Aber nicht, weil es uns in einem Film gesagt wurde. Locke: Oh, na dann... Aus welchem Grund tun wir es dann... Mr. Eko? Eko: Wir tun es, weil wir es für unsere Bestimmung halten. Ist das nicht der Grund, weswegen du es getan hast? John hat genug. Und rastet aus. Locke: Ich war noch nie für etwas... bestimmt. Nicht für das kleinste Bisschen! Jede einzelne Sekunde meines erbärmlichen kleinen Lebens, ist so nutzlos wie diese Taste! Du hältst das für wichtig? Du hältst das für notwendig? Das ist gar nichts. Es ist gar nichts. Es ist bedeutungslos. Und wer bist du, mir zu sagen, dass es nicht so ist? Rückblick Eko checkt im Flughafen von Syndey ein. Die Ticketverkäuferin reicht ihm sein Ticket. Frau am Schalter: Ihr Flug ist 815, Flugsteig 23. Eko: Danke. Als er sich umwendet und durch die Halle in Richtung des Gates davongehen will, sieht er Malkins Tochter, die ganz augenscheinlich auf ihn wartet. Kaum hat sie bemerkt, dass er sie gesehen hat, kommt sie auf ihn zu. Eko sieht nicht sehr begeistert aus. Eko: Was hast du hier zu suchen? Charlotte: Ich wollte sie treffen. Eko: Hör zu, dein Vater hat gesagt, dass ich... Charlotte: Ich weiß. Er will nicht, dass wir uns unterhalten. Und wahrscheinlich halten sie mich für verrückt. Aber ich habe eine Nachricht für sie und die will ich überbringen. Eko: [Skeptisch] Was für ne Nachricht? Charlotte: Er hält sie für'n guten Priester. Eko: Wer sagt das? Charlotte: Yemi. Eko kann seinen Schock nicht verbergen. Und auch nicht seine Ungehaltenheit. Eko: Wenn du von meinem Bruder sprichst... ist das kein Witz. Du solltest überlegen, was du als nächstes sagst. Charlotte: Er hat zu mir gesprochen als ich... zwischen den Welten war. Er hat gesagt, dass sie mich aufsuchen werden. Und auch wenn sie ein Schwindler sind, sind sie ein guter Mensch. Eko: Von wem hast du das? Steckt dein Vater dahinter? Charlotte lässt sich von seiner Ablehnung nicht beirren. Sie spricht eindringlich weiter. Charlotte: Ich soll ihnen sagen, dass sie ihn wiedersehen. Und auch wenn ihr eigener Glaube nicht stark ist, er glaubt fest an sie. Eko ist inzwischen fast den Tränen nahe. Eko: Wieso tust du mir das an? Was willst du von mir? Wieso tust du mir das an?! Du willst doch... Er ist laut geworden, hat die Aufmerksamkeit Umstehender geweckt. Hinter ihnen klingt eine Stimme auf. Es ist Libby. Libby: Ist hier alles... in Ordnung? Eko verstummt. Libby sieht besorgt von ihm zu Charlotte. Charlotte nickt, und Libby geht weiter. Charlotte wendet sich wieder an Eko. Männerstimme: [Im Hintergrund] Die Passagiere des Fluges 2342 begeben sich bitte zum Flugsteig 4. Passagiere des Fluges 2342 bitte zu Flugsteig 4. Charlotte: Er glaubt an Sie. Irgendwann wissen sie was ich meine. Damit geht auch sie davon. Frauenstimme: [Im Hintergrund] Oceanic Airlines Flug 815 nach Los Angeles ist jetzt zum Boarding bereit. Inselabschnitt In der Perle-Station zeigt Eko Locke das Kreuz an seiner Kette. Er spricht eindringlich und entschlossen. Eko: Dieses Kreuz hat früher mein Bruder Yemi getragen. Yemi war ein großer Mann, ein Priester. Ein Mann Gottes. Und weil ich ihn betrogen habe, wurde er erschossen. Er ist tot. Er wurde in ein Flugzeug gezerrt. Das Flugzeug hat abgehoben in Nigeria, eine halbe Welt von hier entfernt. Dann ist das Flugzeug, in dem ich saß, auf dieser Insel abgestürzt. Und was auch passiert ist.. hier hab ich meinen Bruder wiedergefunden. Ich hab ihn in dem Flugzeug gefunden, das in Nigeria abgehoben hatte. Das selbe Flugzeug, das über unseren Köpfen liegt und diesen Ort verborgen hielt. Ich habe dieses Kreuz von Yemis Brust genommen und es wieder mir umgehängt... wo es schon einmal gehangen hat, bis zu dem Tag, als ich das erste Mal jemanden tötete... Also frage ich dich: Wie kannst du sagen, das wär bedeutungslos? Ich glaube, dass die Arbeit in der Station wichtiger ist, als alles andere. Wenn du nicht bereit bist, weiter den Computer zu bedienen, werde ich es tun. Locke sieht ihn an und sagt kein Wort. Doch er sieht plötzlich weniger frustriert aus. Jack sitzt an Libbys Bett, eine Spritze mit Heroin in der Hand, zögert kurz, sichtlich mitgenommen, und injiziert ihr dann das Heroin. Hurley steht hinter ihm im Türeingang. Hurley: Kann... kann ich zu ihr? Jack sieht zu ihm hinüber, steht auf, nickt. Jack: [Leise.] Klar. Er tritt beiseite, gibt Hurley den Platz an Libbys Seite frei. Ganz langsam geht Hurley an das Bett heran, setzt sich zu Libby und nimmt ihre Hand. Versucht, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Hurley: Hey... Ich bin's, Hurley. Hugo... Libby liegt ganz still und rührt sich nicht. Hurley: Tut mir leid, dass ich die Decken vergessen habe. Jack senkt den Kopf. Hurley fängt an zu weinen. Hurley: Das mit den Decken tut mir leid. Er hält ihre Hand in seiner, senkt den Kopf und weint haltlos. Plötzlich regt Libby sich, öffnet die Augen. Hurley sieht auf. Es scheint, Libby wollte etwas sagen, doch es gelingt ihr nicht. Hurley: Libby? Jack kommt hinzu. Und wieder versucht Libby verzweifelt, Worte zu formen. Libby: M... Michael... Jack lächelt etwas verwirrt, redet sanft auf sie ein. Jack: Michael? Es geht ihm gut. Seine Verletzung ist nicht schlimm. Er hat es geschafft. Libby verfällt in Panik, schnappt nach Luft, kann sich nicht mehr beruhigen. Und dann hört sie plötzlich auf zu atmen. Und rührt sich nicht mehr. Langsam schließt Jack ihr die Augen. Hurley weint. Kate sitzt allein am Tisch, die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen, und weint. Als Sawyer hinzukommt, versucht sie sich wegzudrehen. Doch er setzt sich zu ihr, legt seinen Arm um sie und zieht sie in seine Arme. Im Hintergrund beginnt der Timer-Alarm zu piepen. Niemand achtet darauf. Eko und Locke ziehen durch den Dschungel. Michael steht ganz allein bei Ana in der Waffenkammer und starrt finster vor sich hin. Das letzte was wir sehen, ist der Computerbildschirm mit dem :< Zeichen, grün auf schwarzem Hintergrund, während der Alarm durch die Stille piept. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte